kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Moley
|jap_name=モーリィ (Mōrī) |ability=Stone, Wheel, Burning, Bomb, Cutter (from the trash it throws) |category=Boss, Mid-boss |point value = 3000}} [http://www.nintendo.co.uk/Games/Nintendo-DS/Kirby-Mass-Attack-271265.html#/stage/ Kirby Mass Attack European website] Moley is a character appearing in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby Mass Attack. Physical Appearance Moley is a large mouse-like mole. He has dark gray fur, a dark yellow snout, and big round ears. He wears a pair of red glasses (alluding to the fact that real-world moles have poor eyesight) and a red neckerchief around his neck. He has light gray cheeks and large yellow paws with big red claws on them, which are ideal for chucking rocks and trash at Kirby. Games ''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Moley is the boss of Cabbage Cavern, and teh second boss of the game. His arena consists of a slanted platform and a low ceiling, leaving Kirby with not a lot of room to fight. There are a total of six holes in the arena; three on the ceiling and three on the ground. Moley's main tactic of harming Kirby is to emerge from one of the mounds of earth in his cave and toss an assortment of objects at him. He can hurl orange rocks that are both large (these yield the Stone ability) and small. The rocks will roll or bounce towards Kirby after landing on the ground. Moley will also toss out a screw that bounces several times after it first makes contact with the ground. When Moley throws out a bomb (with yields Bomb ability), it will remain wherever it was thrown and explode without warning (these bombs slowly flash red in Kirby Mass Attack). Moley can also throw out a burning drum of oil that acts similar to the bomb, but bounces a bit after first hitting the ground (yields Burning ability). Another object for him to use is a small tire that will quickly roll/bounce in whatever direction it was thrown in (yields Wheel ability). The last of the weapons is a saw from Heavy Mole (yields Cutter ability). After touching the floor, this object will trail along the ground until it disappears. All of these items can either be inhaled for Copy Abilities or spat back at Moley. Aside from flinging objects, Moley can quickly pop out of the ground to sniff with his nose, damaging Kirby if he happens to be standing on a mound where Moley is emerging from. After the final blow is struck, Moley collapses, exhausted, right outside the far right hole on the ground. He then drops one of the eight Mirror Shards. ''Kirby Mass Attack'' Moley appears as a mid-boss in Stage 5 of Green Grounds, as well as in Survival Rush. He, along with his Bombmole and Pricklemole followers, burrows out of the walls. The Bombmoles pop out and attempt to defeat the Kirbys with bombs; after they're defeated, more Bombmoles come out with Pricklemoles. The Pricklemoles can't be defeated and should be ignored, so the Kirbys must defeat the rest of the Bombmoles. After this, Moley will emerge from holes with Pricklemoles, just like the wave seen immediately before. It takes a number of Kirbys to yank Moley out of his hole and to the ground. When this happens, the mid-boss will be defeated. Moley also appears as a "boss" in the sub-game Field Frenzy. He doesn't have any form of attack. It cannot be destroyed, as it takes up all the time at the end of the round. The player must simply tap him as many times as possible within the last three seconds of the round. Moley gives 20 points on the first, fifth, tenth, and fifteenth taps, and gives 10 points for every tap in between. Kirby Mass Attack is the first game to feature Moley outside of the Mirror World. See Also *Mrs. Moley *Bombmole *Pricklemole *Roguemole *Mecha Mole Artwork Moley.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Gallery Image:KIRH 45.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' kirbymirrorgba_043004_005_640w.gif.jpg|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' Moley Mass Attack.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' Sprites Image:Moley.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KMAmoley.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' KMA Moley sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Field Frenzy) References Category:Bosses Category:Bomb Enemies Category:Cutter Enemies Category:Bosses in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Wheel Enemies Category:Mid-Bosses Category:Mid-Bosses in Kirby Mass Attack Category:Burning Enemies